The Wedding of a Miko
by Twix Addict
Summary: Kagome is having trouble with her grandfather, just because he keeps trying to find her a husband. But her feelings change once she gets hired for her first job...


A/N: Yes people after a year I have deciede to start over. I can't promise any faster updates, but I am trying to get them done. As you can see I deleted my other fics from FFnet and that is because I want to take it one fic at a time. In the meantime, this is The Wedding of a Miko, and it has been revised. I hope you enjoy it, seeing as I fixed alot of errors. And before I get any Q's, Yes, I did change the story. Thanks, and bye.

* * *

The Wedding of a Miko  
Chapter One: Breaking Tradition

* * *

"Kagome…"

"Yes grandpa." She replied, in a disinterested tone.

"You are twenty-one years old." Her grandfather said. He looked up at her while she continued to stare down at her plate of food.

"I know my own age…" She said in an annoyed tone. She finally got bored with what was on her plate and gave her grandfather a look that reflected that.

"Well, when are you going to get married?" He grandfather looked up at her with an exasperated look on his face. Kagome nearly choked on her food. If anything she was more tired of him asking her those questions that he was.

"Grandpa, how many times must I tell you that I'm too young to get married!" Kagome wanted to yell but her mother's looks were advising her not to.

"Now father, Kagome, calm down. Let's all get back to eating, okay?"

"Yeah. We all know that no man would be crazy enough to marry Kagome." Said her brother very smugly . In turn, he got punched in the arm.

"Shut-up you little freak." Kagome gave him one last look of anger before she finished eating.

As a matter of fact, this wasn't such an unusual occurrence in the family. Being the traditional man that he is, Kagome's grandfather believed that all the women in his family should train their miko powers and become strong. He also wanted them to marry a strong priest to protect them. Kagome was no exception, which made it slightly weirder for her when she was a child. For example, when she was six years old, instead of wandering off in a playground with her friends, she was at the shrine learning which one of the ofudas does what.

"Now Kagome, which one do you use to ward off demons?" Her grandpa waited for her to answer the question.

"Ummm… the one with all the squigglies?" Kagome answered uncertainly.

"You call our family's traditions squigglies'?" He was obviously appalled.

"Yea. They have little squiggly lines. See?" She picked it up and accidentally let it go while showing it to her grandfather, making it fly to his face.

"Noo!" He yelled but the charm when straight to his face and knocked him flat on the floor.

"Oops. Grandpa does that make you a demon?" Kagome asked while she knelt to her fallen grandfather.

"Get inside." Was all he said and she ran back to her house.

Of course it didn't help that her older sister Kikyo got more attention. She was always the better miko. She knew all the spells, rituals, what herbs to use to heal people, and she was the best at the bow. Something Kagome wasn't so great at.

"Ready, shoot!" Shouted grandpa. Both girls let their arrows go, but only one of them hit the bull's-eye.

"Splendid Kikyo, it shows how much you have practiced." Her grandfather showered her with compliments while she basked in the glory of her perfect shot.

"Thank you grandpa, but don't you think you should help Kagome? I mean she didn't exactly make the shot now did she?" Kikyo turned to Kagome with a look of conceit on her face. A now twelve year old Kagome stuck her tongue out at her perfect sister'.

"That is true Kagome. You missed." Her grandfather shook his head in disappointment looking at her shot.

"It was only by two inches!" Kagome protested in her defense. She could almost her a snicker from her sister.

"Those two inches could have cost you your life. You should take lessons from Kikyo." He suggested.

"Yeah. I know how to actually hit the bull's-eye." She commented.

"Shut up, show off." Kagome snapped at her sister. Between Kikyo and her grandfather she felt left out all the time.

Then came the big day when Kikyo found a nice priest to marry. It was the highlight of the Higurashi family, and the burden of Kagome. Not that she wasn't happy that Kikyo got married, she was ecstatic that the girl was going to live somewhere else, but now she had to get married soon. Her wedding was very traditional, kimonos and all. Her grandfather couldn't have been happier. Now it was Kagome's turn.

* * *

Kagome was in her room, clad in a worn out yellow night shirt that she had since the 8th grade. It didn't fit too small on her, since she had always been slightly taller that most girls her age. As a matter of fact, Kagome was 5'8" by the time she was a freshman in highschool, but that was as far as she would go. The only person taller than her was Sango, who happened to be her best friend since kindergarten.

She picked up the phone to call Sango, but she listened to see who was on the other line.

"Look, I'm not saying she's ugly, but can imagine how many guys that girl has screwed already? I mean come one now, I want a girlfriend, not a walking disease bag-"

"Sota! I can't believe you!" Kagome shouted on the phone, with a tone in her voice that made it clear she was disgusted.

"Huh, What? Kagome what the hell are you doing, get off the phone!" Sota responded.

"Hey, Kagome...uhh, Sango won't be able to use the phone, cause me and Sota are kinda talking and-"

"Shut up Kohaku, before I tell Sango you "borrowed" 25 bucks from her purse. And as for you Sota, I am soo gonna tell mom..."

"Oh my God, Kagome you suck!" Sota yelled, but his rant was cut short when Kagome slammed the reciever down on the charger. Quickly forgetting about what just happend, se pulled out her cell phone and called Sango at hers.

" What the hell was going on Kagome, I heard your screaming on the phone?" Sango asked curiously.

"Well hello to you too...and forget about the yelling. I just wanna know what your doing tomorrow." She said while pacing in her room. She looked in the mirror and straightened out some of her locks, a habit she's had since she took a liking to the phone.

"Um, I'm not really doing anything...Kohaku I swear your such a pain in the ass!" She half answered, since her little brother "reminded" Sango that she has no life."...What'd you have in mind?" Her friend asked.

Kagome ignored the little tirade and answered Sango. "I wanted to go shopping for my first day of work outfit!" She couldn't help but sound slighlty giddy at the last sentence.

"Oh that's right! You got hired at that huge enterprise in Tokyo...what was it called again?"

"Uchima Enterprises...I want to make a really good impression on the CEO, since he is personally going to welcome me to the company!" Kagome and Sango both squealed with happiness and regained composure.

"Ok well, I'll meet you at the mall tomorrow at around 12:00 pm?" Sango was checking in her purse to see how much money she had. She pulled a look of confusion which quickly turned into one of annoyance.

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow, bye." Kagome closed her phone and set aside while she picked a few outfits to wear to the mall.

Meanwhile, Sango huffed all the way into Kohaku's room and opened his door with a bang.

"You know that door was locked. At this rate mom is gonna have to keep buying new doors...what?" He was mainly talking about the way she was staring at him while he spoke.

"That's a good question. For example, exactly WHAT were you thinking when you took my cash? WHAT made you do it? WHAT did you use it on? Did you really think that I wasn't gonna find out?" With every step Sango took, Kohaku got more afraid. He quickly remembered that kagome threatened him.

"Kagome told you didn't she?"

"Kagome knew? Oooooooohh..." Sango mademake shift claws with her hands to show her anger but remained calm. "I'm gonna let this slide, but the next time you need some money, why don't you ask me, instead of being such a moron." She didn't let him say anything and walked his room the same way she came in, except it was her door that slammed instead of his.

Kohaku simply stayed there, more confused than ever.

* * *

Kagome and Sango ooed and aaahed at everything they saw. Their college graduation marked the begginning of Summer and all the clothes that came with it. Every store they passed had a variety of new outfits with the new styles and patterns of the season. It took every ounce fo their strengths not to go crazy and waste their money on the cute jeans and tops. Kagome was there for a reason, and everything had to be put on hold until she got the perfect work outfit.

One store in particular caught their sights. It had pretty much everything kagome was looking for: shoes, suits, casual wear, and accessories. But besides these things, the main thing that caght their eyes, was the huge sign in front of the store that read "Huge Summer Sale 20-65 discounts on all store items." The inside of the store had many television sets blasting with music videos. She quickly walked over to a rack that had a gorgeous, green silk spagetti-strap top with lace and beads accenting it. She quicly paired it with a stylish black skirt that was about 4 inces above the knee and a black jacket. Before Sango could even see what she picked, she ran to the fittting room and tried on the clothes.

Kagome was done putting it on, and she thought it was perfect. The top was sexy yet clean and it hugged her chest lightly, while the skirt flattered her slender figure and hugged her backside gently. The jacket added the professional touch that Kagome wanted. Not wanting to yell through the whole store, she called an attendant over and asked her to page Sango and tell her that kagome is in the fitting room. Within a minute, Sango came in took a look at Kagomes outfit.

"Ooooohh...Kagome you look so pretty! I like it." Sango said while she felt the material of her jacket.

Kagome jumped up and down like she used to when she was in highschool and took one more lasting look in the mirror. "This is perfect! I can't wait until tomorrow!" Before stepping inside the fitting room, she looked at Sango's bear hands and gave her an inquisitive look. "Your not trying anything on?"

Sango shrugged at her friend. "I don't know, I need to watch my expenses. My paycheck comes in next Friday and I need to pay my car insurance, and-" Kagome cut her off.

"There are way to many cute outfits for you just to pass up. When I'm out of here, your gonna find yourself some clothes." She wasn't just saying that. Once Kagome was out of the fitting room, she was set on finding her best friend some cute summer clothes. In the end, Sango purchased a pink tank-top, light blue denim cropped pants, a white sun dress and some thong sandals. Kagome also bought some other clothes and they left the store content and ready for the next day.

The two were so engrossed in thier new clothes, that they failed to notice the pair of eyes starting at them while they left the mall.

* * *

The sun was just rising by the time kagome got up for work. It was 6:15 am, and Kagome wanted to a make a good impression on the boss by being early. She was in and out of the bathroom in merely 45 minutes and set her sights on her work outfit, which she carefully placed on her desk the day before. She put it on, the fabric and fit of the clothes feeling familiar to her, and took a good look in the mirror. She finished her look by combing the snares out of her long, ebony hair and pushed some bangs to the side for a more grown-up look.

She grabbed her black purse and put her wallet, her hand lotion, and her phone inside before leaving the confines of her room. Once she put on her black pumps, she headed straight for work.

"Oh this is so great!" She said to herself while turning on the radio for the morning news. After a couple news breaks, she was finally there. She got out of her car and stared at the huge skyscraper before her, wondering what it would be like inside.

Upon walking inside, she noticed a young man, not much older than her, holding a sign with her name on it. She lightly laughed, thinking that the sign was rather cute, and walked up to him.

The man took a quick look at her before smiling at her. "Are you Miss Higurashi?"

"Yes I am..." Kagome said, not knowing what else to say.

"Please come this way." Was all he said, and soon after they were in Sesshoumaru Uchima's office. Kagome was quite confused, which earned the guide a laugh. "Don't worry, nothing's gonna happen to you just yet." Kagome chuckled nervously not liking the foreboding sound of 'yet'. Still, she didn't let her nerves get the best of her and sat down when the guide made a gesture towards the chair. She noticed that he was walking away, so she stood up to follow him, however she was stopped.

"My job was only to escort you to Mr. Uchima's office, Miss Higurashi. I must take my leave now." With that said, he took his leave and gently closed the door behind her. Only to have it opend again, ten times more fiercely than he closed it.

"What the fuck! Why the hell am I surrounded by so many fucking idiots in this god-forsaken building!"

"That's simply because they take after you Inuyasha...oh you're here early." Kagome did not know what to make of the scene before her. All she knew was that there were two men-two handsome men-in the office with her, and she had no clue who was the boss. Remembering her manners, she stopped staring and got up.

"Hello, I'm Kagome Higurashi...uhh" She was shaking hands with Sesshoumaru, but she didn't know until he introduced himself.

"Yes, I am Sesshoumaru Uchima, the CEO of Uchima Enterprises. It's a pleasure to have you here." He let go of her hand and looked over at Inuyasha. "This here is my younger brother, Inuyasha, he is the vice-president of the company. Kagome smiled at him and stuck out her hand, only to have it roughly shaken and almost thrown back at her. Inuyasha didn't even say hello to her, which Kagome had to admit hurt her slightly.

"Now I would love to give you a personal tour of the company, but I'm afraid that a surprise meeting has taken precedence, so I will leave you with Inuyasha." With a slight wave, he left the office with Inuyasha and Kagome still inside.

* * *

Yay i finished. Please review and tell me what you think of it. Bye ppls. 


End file.
